


[梅GD]一期一會的戀愛體驗

by acloud0114



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acloud0114/pseuds/acloud0114
Summary: ※ 梅林X藤丸立香，所有英靈都跟御主感情良好※ 有迦勒底的私設※ 被動畫21集大推坑後產物※ 可能會是個小系列
Relationships: Merlin | Caster /Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 3





	[梅GD]一期一會的戀愛體驗

梅林與藤丸立香在一起了。  
這個大消息在迦勒底裡不脛而走，幾乎是半天的時間所有人都知道了一直都與各位英靈保持良好友誼，受到眾位王與神庇護的御主，被一個狡猾卑鄙而自稱是藤丸立香的大粉絲的花之魔術師截胡了。

「Master，我終於找到你了！」

只見在一如往常地訓練室門前，找到了如往常這個時間完成每日訓練的藤丸立香，只見亞從者瑪修雙手扣住了被自己嚇到而瞪大眼的藤丸立香。

「那個，聽說，你跟梅林先生……」  
「啊、啊啊，那個啊，是啊，我跟梅林先生在一起了。」藤丸立香用食指抓抓臉頰，像是有些尷尬的答道，「欸？瑪修！」

藤丸立香連忙伸手扶住瞬間昏過去的瑪修‧基利拉萊特，由於另外一個人找不到人影的狀況下，藤丸立香在接下來的半天裡受到了好幾次的詢問，包括幾次被撞破了房門，還有幾次被叫進了靈子空間答話。

* * *  
「唉……」

在藤丸立香終於應付完了一整天的問題之後，在自己的房間裡休息的那一問瞬間，溢滿花香的雙手從身後伸出把自己給撈進了懷抱之中。

「辛苦啦。」梅林嘻嘻笑著在藤丸立香的臉頰上補償式的親了親。  
「梅林先生，你這一整天都到哪裡去了啊。」藤丸立香的口吻並未帶著一絲地責怪，雖然知道這消失的一整天，梅林多半已經藉由千里眼知道了這個情況，只是單純的問著。  
「唉呀呀，做了一整天的義務勞動呢，腰酸背痛的。」

這樣說明的話，就代表梅林不會老實交代實際上做了什麼，也同時表明他今天消失一整天，很有可能是為了自己。藤丸立香看著梅林像是撒嬌般蹭著自己的臉頰，會意的伸出手摸摸那白色的腦袋，就像是給芙芙獎勵般的揉揉，也許是因為梅林與芙芙相處了很長一段時間，即便外型上──一個是人類，一個則是貓？──但他們一些小動作還是挺相似的。

「梅林，幾位王、法老們跟眾位英雄跟我說，他們會再找時間找你問問我們交往的事。」  
「啊、唔，哈哈，我知道了。」

只見梅林皺起了那好看的五官，深深的吸了口氣，環抱住藤丸立香的手又緊了些，然後重重的吐出那口氣，一臉哭喪著臉埋在藤丸立香的脖頸中，想來是看到了不少精彩的未來。

「嗚嗚，我也是有所準備的啦。」  
「我今天有說明是我自願，也是我先喜歡上你的，應該能幫到你吧？」藤丸立香想起了今天被找去時問話的人一些黑青著的臉，突然說道，「要我幫忙嗎？」  
「唔！」梅林親了又親藤丸立香，在他的額上、頰上、唇上落下了青澀的吻，「沒事！我應該可以撐住的，哈哈。」

至少是死不了的──藤丸立香想起了獅子王最後說的話。想到這些英靈們平常對梅林的不留情，他突然有些後悔不該這麼早承認這件事的。

「沒問題的，立香，我令人憐愛的御主，不用那麼擔心我，對於你願意承認我們在一起這件事本身我是很開心的。」梅林就像是偷窺了藤丸立香的腦中所想般的說著，「不如說是，太高興了。」  
「嗯、嗯？」  
「還記得，我們在烏魯克時，我對你說的話嗎？」梅林用寬大的衣袍抱著藤丸立香往後倒，「我是你的大粉絲喔，一直都是。」

藤丸立香在梅林的懷裡轉過了身，意外的看起來十分文弱的梅林，袍子下的身軀卻十分結實而高大，與圓桌騎士身高上也是不分軒輊，即便自己每日勤練不輟也未能趕上這位冠位魔術師。

「現在也是？」  
「是的，但是唔、怎麼說呢，如果你被別人、比如說瑪修或是那些任性的王搶走的話，我是想想都不願意的。」一臉苦瓜臉的梅林，似乎是想起了什麼，用力的甩了甩自己的腦袋。  
「梅林？」  
「沒事。」

不知從何時開始的，這份莫名的佔有欲，做為一個「讀者」，自己最開始確實只是如自己最初所言，只是對「藤丸立香」這個有生以來第一個喜歡上的主角有了私心，在烏魯克時，早已見到了他的苦戰，於是早早的，早早的來到舞台上想要成為他身旁的花朵，然而卻不自覺地想更靠近這個率直而美麗的少年。

「我居然也有著如此像人的情緒啊，真不可思議。」

雖然身為半人半夢魔，但梅林一直以來，與人類的世界總是像隔著一面玻璃，他也曾任性妄為的對這個世界做出了過多的干預，譬如說某位騎士王的人生，雖然他是一直跟循著世界的指示而為的，雖然他也在那之後，第一次理解到了何謂承擔與責任。對於阿爾托利亞的指導，他也曾經想過，如果能更體貼那位承擔王的責任少女的心情，是不是能讓騎士王將來的自責更少些，但也只是在塔中想著。在那之後，對於某位全知全能的王的援手、對於回應英雄王的召喚……他更加的小心翼翼，卻沒能想到自己居然無法忍受只做為一個陪襯的角色在這位少年的身旁。

『我知道你喜歡我的，你有好好地傳遞給我的。』

藤丸立香就像是他夢寐以求的，讓他第一次感受到穿越玻璃後，人類是如此的、鮮明。在他笨拙的，難以明確的，有生以來第一次的陳述自我後，給予了自己明確的答覆。

「我真的，最喜歡你了。」藤丸立香唇角勾出了一個微笑，頰上煩起了似乎是被稱作害羞的潮紅。

也許在他第一次，竭盡全力的，從阿瓦隆奔跑至烏魯克冥界的那一刻，就已經註定了他不再是那個什麼也感受不到的異類，而是……一個活生生的實體。

「我愛你喔，立香。」

──但是他要先接受眾位英雄的憤怒才行。

完。


End file.
